<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>An Arendelle Christmas by sniperct</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28181274">An Arendelle Christmas</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sniperct/pseuds/sniperct'>sniperct</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Frozen Realities [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Frozen (Disney Movies), Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Library, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas Eve, F/F, Inspired by Hallmark Christmas Movies, Light and Love 2020, Like a hallmark movie but gay, Meet-Cute, The Antique Store at the End of the Universe, Trans Cassandra (Disney: Tangled), Trans Female Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:55:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,935</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28181274</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sniperct/pseuds/sniperct</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>New to the small kingdom of Arendelle and trying to adjust to a new life, Cassandra runs into a beautiful woman at the library and maybe with a little Christmas magic discovers there is more to life than just getting by.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cassandra/Elsa (Disney: Tangled)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Frozen Realities [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1689559</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>73</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Lady Knights</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cassandra had only been in town for a few weeks and was still trying to find her way around. She’d taken care of the basics, locating a grocer, a gym, the local convenience store and of course the nearest place to get Thai food. These were the most <i>pressing</i> needs. There still remained the question of making her apartment a <i>home</i>. Boxes were piled up in one corner of the living room and she’d only unpacked enough in the kitchen, bathroom and bedroom for sleep, hygiene and food. To her credit, she’d managed to build one of her bookshelves though her tv and playstation were on crates, a chunk of hecatolite sitting on one shelf.</p>
<p>Every time she looked at the playstation she was reminded of one of the reasons she’d moved away; perhaps the primary reason though not the only one. A stylized design, painted in sparkling paint. One half the moon the other half the sun. She walked over and placed one of her boxes in front of the console to hide the paint. Then, chased by the ghosts of the past, she left her apartment, sticking her hands in her jean pockets as she walked past a small synagogue and then down the road and onto the main street.</p>
<p>Her emotions swirled inside her like the storm brewing on the horizon, and try as she might she couldn’t shake them. The wind picked up and it started to rain, so she sheltered herself beneath an awning in front of an antique shop. Curious, Cass peered inside. In the window was a suit of armor that appeared to be nearly six hundred years old. Behind it, the shop was dark, closed for the day but she had the most distinct feeling of being watched. Cass chalked it up to how lifelike the mannequin that was dressed in the armor was. She moved to the left, then the right, squinting up at it. “I don’t see any eyeballs, but you’re definitely watching me.”</p>
<p>Cass wasn’t afraid of ghosts, but it was <i>really</i> creepy and she was seriously considering finding another place to shelter from the storm. Looking around, her eyes settled on a small library across the way. She’d passed the library a half dozen times without really noticing it, but now that she was here, the building was remarkable. At some point in its history it had been a church and still retained the stained glass windows. It had to be at least two hundred years old and the windows appeared to be nearly as old. Looking back at the armor, Cass said, “Nice meeting you, but it looks a lot cozier across the street.”</p>
<p>With no traffic to speak of, Cass rushed across the road and right up to the library’s door, bouncing in place to shake some of the cold water off before she opened the door and stepped inside. It looked like just about any library that she’d ever been in, though if she was honest she hadn’t frequented libraries too often since she’d been a child carrying stacks of books on medieval history, swords and siege warfare. She’d been once or twice in the last year, and mostly because she was dragged along.</p>
<p>The wave of nostalgia was only a little better than the emotions that she’d been trying to run away from.</p>
<p>“Excuse me.” Cass heard a voice from the other side of one of the book shelves, just before a blonde woman appeared from behind it holding her hands up. “Hold on, please stay there for a moment!”</p>
<p>“Uh. Sure.” Cass realized she was staring, but how could she not? The woman’s hair was pulled up into a bun with a braid wrapping around the top of her head like a crown and she was wearing a blue dress that hugged her figure. She moved very agiley despite wearing six inch heels that matched her dress and sparkled a little with glitter. Without them, Cass estimated she’d be just a smidge taller than the blonde but with them she was forced to look up at her.</p>
<p>“Just, it’s that you’re soaking wet and we wouldn’t want you dripping all over the books.” She smiled as she came to a stop in front of Cass and held out a towel, “Storm kind of came a little out of nowhere, didn’t it?”</p>
<p>“Thanks,” Cass took the towel so that she could wipe herself down. Halfway through October and the temperatures were chillier than she was used to. “It was this or that old shop.” And she liked the view a lot better here.</p>
<p>“That creepy place? I try to avoid it, though I’m told you can sometimes find nice gifts inside.” The woman watched her towel down, face flushing ever so slightly.</p>
<p>“You … work here?” Cass asked, her eyes darting down the woman’s body. In her experience, librarians were usually stuffy old people that did not dress like they worked in some upscale office building. There was one exception, a woman she’d dated briefly back home ... Back in what <i>used</i> to be home. Generally, Cass preferred blondes, so that woman had been an exception in more than one way.</p>
<p>Or maybe Cass just appreciated a nicely dressed woman.</p>
<p>Cheek’s now obviously red, the woman nodded, “Yes. Are you new to Arendelle?”</p>
<p>“Just moved a few weeks ago. Still trying to find my way around and adjust to the weather. Used to less mild summers but I think winter’s going to be an adjustment.”</p>
<p>“Mm, yes, winters in Arendelle can be, well, not so very good.” Giggling a little and tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, the woman gestured towards the desk, “Well, since you’re here, how would you like to sign up for a library card?”</p>
<p>“Wow, I’m still dripping and you’re already moving into your sales pitch.” Cass sounded impressed.</p>
<p>Elsa laughed, turning quickly around and walking to the desk. Cass paused for a moment to admire the view, then shook herself and followed after her, “I don’t have an updated ID just yet. Mine is still from Corona”</p>
<p>“Do you have mail?” Elsa sat down behind the desk, looking up at her and it was a struggle to keep eyes on Elsa’s face rather than <i>lower</i>. God, this woman made her feel like a teenager again.</p>
<p>“Uh. Yeah. I do. Have mail that is.” Cass realized she was staring at the way Elsa was worrying at her lower lip with her teeth. Mission failed, mostly.</p>
<p>“Then I can issue you a temporary library card.” Elsa straightened, seeming to compose herself, “So I’ll need your name, your new address and your phone number. And your Coronan ID.”</p>
<p>This was either the smoothest way to get her phone number Cass had ever heard, or Elsa was being entirely innocent and genuine and she really needed to get her mind out of the gutter. “How do you know I’m not some book thief scheming to make off with a library edition of Andersen's Fairy Tales?”</p>
<p>Elsa smiled, leaning her chin on her hand and gazing at her from behind her eyelashes, “I’ll just have to take that risk, then.”</p>
<p>“I’m Cass,” she replied, taking the form to quickly fill it out, though she had to pause to remember her new address. She slid the form back, along with her ID, eyes on Elsa’s. Elsa flushed and looked down at the paperwork.</p>
<p>“Well, it all looks like it’s in order, Ms … Schutz. I’ll fill out your temp card and once you bring me mail as proof you live there I’ll make you up a nice fancy library card.”</p>
<p>“<i>Please</i>,” Cass said. “Just call me Cass.” She ran her fingers through her hair, “Do you mind if I take a look around?”</p>
<p>“Be my guest,” Elsa inclined her head towards Cass.</p>
<p>Nodding, Cass started to look around, though she couldn’t help but glance back at Elsa at her desk every so often. Elsa had clearly finished with the library card quickly and was working through some paperwork. Cass supposed even libraries had a lot of paperwork, so she decided not to bother her until she was done browsing. There were a couple of sections she already liked the look of and she found something interesting in the fantasy section and brought it over. A book about Lady knights and lonely widows? Yes please. Somehow that struck her rather personally at the moment.</p>
<p>“Found something?” Elsa slid her paperwork aside and looked up. </p>
<p>“Uh…” <i>Definitely</i> the lonely part. Cass snapped herself out of it and set the book down.</p>
<p>“<i>Lady Knight</i>, by LJ Baker?” Elsa slid it over, pulling out the card so she could write down who was checking it out and then stamp it. Her eyes flicked up to Cass’s face, and she wet her lips before pushing the book back, “This is a good one, good choice. Just bring it back within fourteen days. We don’t have fees, but I’d be very cross with you.”</p>
<p>Oh, Cass could live with Elsa being ‘cross’ with her.</p>
<p>“Thanks.” A question she hadn’t thought to ask had just been answered, if Elsa was familiar with a book about a lady knight romancing a widow. Cass picked the book up, along with her new temporary card, “I’ll bring that mail when I bring this back, unless I’ve got my new ID by then.”</p>
<p>Elsa nodded, “Would you be interested in other books like that?” She pointed her pen at the cover.</p>
<p>“About lady knights or romances between women?”</p>
<p>“Either and or both?” Elsa’s cheeks darkened again, and Cass found she really liked doing that to her.</p>
<p>So she would have to have some excuses to come back, “Yes.”</p>
<p>“Then I can definitely make you a rec list.”</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>📚</p>
</div>Cassandra wanted to be back within a few days just so she could talk to Elsa, but with an overload of work she was too tired to really take the time to do much more than read. Even then, she barely got the book back in time, putting it into the dropbox at the last minute. At least she could say she’d tried to unpack; if one and a half boxes counted.<p>She didn’t actually walk back into the library until November. The beautiful librarian was in, though she was engrossed in something on her phone so Cassandra hung back to observe. Elsa was wearing her braid down today, and she wore a blazer over a navy blue shirt and a pencil skirt that ended just above her knees. Cass was woman enough to admit that she might have stared at her legs for half a second longer than polite. </p>
<p>Elsa’s long, elegant fingers tapped across her phone with furious speed though her expression was cool and collected, saving the fact that her tongue was sticking out of the corner of her mouth as she concentrated.</p>
<p>Cassandra might have fallen just a little in love with her then and there. She folded her arms, waiting patiently for Elsa to notice and content just to watch her. Elsa had haunted her mind since they’d met. On a few days, she’d wanted to come see Elsa so badly that she’d stopped herself as a kind of self-defense mechanism. No use getting herself hurt over someone she’d just met. Work related exhaustion made for a good excuse, at least.</p>
<p>Elsa’s brows furrowed in agitation, before she huffed and shoved her phone face first onto the desk and made a choking motion at it. When she looked up and saw Cass, her face lit up, “Oh! Cass!!”</p>
<p>She almost immediately straightened her shoulders and smoothed out her expression into one that was almost icey, if it weren’t for warmth in her eyes. Business professional,  ”I’m sorry, I didn’t see you there. I was wondering if you’d forgotten I— I mean the library existed.”</p>
<p>“You looked like you were dealing with something important.” Cass gestured with one hand, trying to figure out what the sudden aloofness meant and if she’d done something to set it off. Regardless, the expression nearly made her stand at attention, “I didn’t want to interrupt.”</p>
<p>“Ah. Thank you. I’m just having a little argument with my sister.”</p>
<p>“Nothing bad, I hope?”</p>
<p>Elsa shook her head, “She’s working on this big project for … work and wanted a little advice. I keep trying to tell her she’s <i>got</i> it without…” Elsa twirled her hands, “Trying to take over the work myself. I used to manage these kinds of things and it’s tempting to give her <i>too</i> much advice.”</p>
<p>“Used to?” Cass stepped closer to the desk, drawn as if by an invisible magnet.</p>
<p>“Family business.” Elsa clasped her hands together on the desk, but not soon enough for Cass to miss that she’d been fidgeting, “It wasn’t really for me. I overworked myself to the point of it being unhealthy so I stepped down and handed it off to her. She’s <i>much</i> better at it than I am, and I’m a lot happier here where I can try to have some kind of work life balance.”</p>
<p>“So do you run the library by yourself?”</p>
<p>Elsa shook her head, “I do have a paid intern. But I also manage the museum down the street. <i>That</i> one I need to manage staff for.”</p>
<p>Cass wondered if she or her sister were hiring. Her own job was unsatisfying and only really meant to be a temporary measure. But temporary measures could still be traps, “I’m glad I got you both times then.”</p>
<p>Staring at her, Elsa blinked, then smiled, “Me too. What do you do, if I might ask?”</p>
<p>“That depends,” Cass replied. “If you mean for a job or what I’m actually into?”</p>
<p>“Whatever you’re comfortable with.” Elsa bit her lip, then got up from her desk, “I shouldn’t keep you standing, follow me.”</p>
<p>Once again, she was following Elsa and once again she admired the view. Cass rubbed her face and chided herself as Elsa led her to a room that was along one side of the library. It was a comfortable reading room with a couch and several comfy looking chairs. Most surfaces were covered in boxes and books and despite that it still felt really cozy. “Sorry about the mess, I’ve been sorting recent donations in here.”</p>
<p>It looked like an estate had closed, but Cass wasn’t about to point out what was probably a sad subject. Elsa took a seat on the only available couch and patted the cushion next to her, then rested her hands in her lap, gripping her phone tightly.</p>
<p>Cass took a breath, then sat down next to her, before explaining, “To pay the rent I got a job with one of the local construction companies. Putting up drywall, working on some renovations around the town.” Or the country really, since Arendelle was so small, “That sort of thing.”</p>
<p>“Could you give me the name of the company? With cold weather coming very soon I’d like to get new insulation and to double check the roof.” Elsa glanced up towards the ceiling.</p>
<p>“Okay, I can get you our number,” It would also look really good that she’d managed to get them a government contract. A bonus like that just in time for Christmas would be wonderful. Though the real bonus would be getting to see Elsa more often.</p>
<p>Cass could multi-task.</p>
<p>“So that’s your job.” Elsa leaned forward, “What’s your <i>passion</i>?”</p>
<p>“Lets play a game, Elsa. Why don’t you try guessing?”</p>
<p>Elsa frowned, “I barely know you. If you’d checked out a few more books I could maybe <i>guess</i>.” She snapped her fingers, “Ren faire reenactments!”</p>
<p>“Actually, I do enjoy that. Especially swords and halberds” Cass laughed, wishing she’d come back sooner, “But <i>not</i> the career I wanted to get into.”</p>
<p>“Hmm…” Elsa lifted her hand and tapped her lip with her finger, “I can’t picture you in an office in a desk job, though I think you’d look fetching in a suit.”</p>
<p>Cass swallowed.</p>
<p>“Is it very physical?”</p>
<p>“Yes.”</p>
<p>“Is it… something with a lot of people? Or are you by yourself.”</p>
<p>“In this case, it’s something that I spend a lot of time doing by myself, so that I can work with others too.”</p>
<p>“Well that’s not helpful.”</p>
<p>Laughing, Cass rested her hand on Elsa’s knee, “I’ll give you one more hint; I want to help people, and it’s something that might help at least some people.”</p>
<p>“Firefighter?” Elsa guessed.</p>
<p>“Nope.” Cass grinned when Elsa attempted to hide her pout behind a veneer of coolness.</p>
<p>“I’m not much better at charades.”</p>
<p>“Martial arts,” Cass said, reaching over to touch Elsa’s chin, staring into her eyes. “Self-defense. I love it, I love the peace and the calmness and a little bit the hitting and breaking things. But helping people defend themselves, it’s what I want to do.”</p>
<p>Elsa lifted her head, “Arendelle might have something like that. A … dojo or whatever you’d call it. I confess I’ve never thought of it before. Maybe I’d be interested if you were the one teaching.”</p>
<p>“A dojo.” Cass laughed and let her hand drop away, “I’d have to start over here, but that was part of the point of moving.” And teaching Elsa would be a treat all on it’s own. Cass almost offered to do so pro-bono, but stopped herself.</p>
<p>“Good luck.” Elsa fidgeted with her phone, then stood abruptly, “I made you that rec list, if you’d like it? I even, uhm, set aside a special shelf for it. It was slow one … month, and hardly anyone checks out some of those books so…”</p>
<p>“Thanks.” Cass stood as well, doing some math in her head; Elsa was still a few inches taller than her even without her heels Cass wasn’t sure how she felt about that, “I really appreciate that. Half the time all I have the energy for is reading.”</p>
<p>“Is your work that exhausting?” Elsa led her back out into the library proper. Cass was slow to follow, only catching herself staring at the woman’s ass after much too long a time.</p>
<p>She tried to sound casual and calm, “We’re really busy, with how cold it’s getting and all. So I’ve been pulling hours I haven’t since college.”</p>
<p>“I hope it calms down for you.” Elsa moved past her desk and to a series of shelves near one of the stained glass windows. Cass admired the way the multicolored light refracted across Elsa’s skin, as Elsa turned back to face her and gestured at one of the shelves, “Your very own rec list.”</p>
<p>Cass took a look at it. There were a dozen books on the shelf, as well as a handwritten list with additional books either already checked out or perhaps not available at this particular branch. Smiling, she looked back at Elsa, “Thank you. I think I’ll pick the first two and go from there.”</p>
<p>“Great! I mean, good. Good.” Elsa nodded, rubbing her right thumb over the top of her other hand, “That is kind of the order I’d suggest. So let's get you settled and I can give you your real library card.”</p>
<p>“I’d like that thank you.” She plucked the first two books from the shelf and walked alongside Elsa back to the desk. There was less of a view, but she liked the proximity and once they’d reached the desk she walked around to the front of it so that Elsa could do her whole checking out thing.</p>
<p>But Elsa didn’t sit down, instead leaning over the desk as she stamped the cards for each book. Cass tore her eyes away, trying to find something else to look at. Luckily, her phone buzzed and she pulled it out.</p>
<p>
  <i>Sunshine: Hey</i>
</p>
<p>She promptly shoved her phone back into her pocket as it buzzed several more times.</p>
<p>“Anything important?” Elsa asked.</p>
<p>“Nah.” Cass gave her a tight smile and really hoped she didn’t press the issue.</p>
<p>“All right.” Elsa nodded, pushing the books towards Cass, and triumphantly placed a card on top of them, “Congratulations on your very own official Arendelle Royal Library Card.”</p>
<p>She looked so proud that Cass was endeared. She picked the card up and took a look at it. It was white stock, made from similar material to a credit card and about as thick. There was glitter laced throughout it, making it sparkle as she turned it in the light. On one side was a stylized snowflake that also glittered, with a magnetic strip, her library number and her name on the back. It was really fancy, “Wow, it’s beautiful.”</p>
<p>“Thank you. I designed it myself.”</p>
<p>“So this is the Royal library?” Cass looked at it again, impressed by the artistry and somehow finding it fitting that Elsa would have gone for the sparkles.</p>
<p>Elsa nodded, shoulders stiffening just a little bit, “Yes. Arendelle is only really large enough for a single district and there’s this location and two satellite locations, plus a library at the castle.”</p>
<p>Cass blinked, “The castle library is part of the system?”</p>
<p>“Oh yes, the royal family have always been voracious readers, but they wanted the people to be able to have access to their personal collection. You have to request anything from that collection, which can be done through the computer system or the royal catalogue.” Elsa clasped her hands in front of her, “it’s actually open to the public several days a week, but this way is honestly easier.”</p>
<p>“It reminds me of…” Cass shrugged, “That’s a really nice thing they do.” She frowned, then looked at Elsa, “I haven’t even given you my proof of residence yet.”</p>
<p>“Oh. Guess this was a little premature then.” Elsa darted her eyes, “So I’m really glad you did in fact show up.”</p>
<p>“Maybe.” Cass smiled at her, then pulled her wallet out. She then brandished her brand new Arendellan ID, “I applied for and got a permanent work visa. As long as I’ve got a job, I’m good to go.”</p>
<p>“I kn—That’s wonderful.” Elsa took the ID and looked it over, before she went to the scanner to make a copy, “Just have to make it official, but I guess I had a good feeling about you.”</p>
<p>Cass flipped her wallet around, watching Elsa as she worked the copier. She was suspicious by nature and there was something about Elsa that seemed a little off. Like there was more to her than at first glance and she didn’t yet quite know if that was a good or bad thing.</p>
<p>Elsa held out the ID once she’d come back, and when Cass took it their fingers brushed. And the touch lingered for several heartbeats past the point of politeness before she withdrew her hand and slid her ID back into her wallet, along with her new library card, “Thanks.”</p>
<p>“Be careful going home,” Elsa said. “It’s snowing.”</p>
<p>“Predicting the weather now?”</p>
<p>“I just know these things.” Elsa’s smile was almost teasing, “Have a nice day, Cassandra.”</p>
<p>Cass searched for an excuse to stay longer, but couldn’t find one. So she nodded at Elsa, and then headed for the door.</p>
<p>Miraculously, when she stepped outside, it had begun to snow.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Snowed In</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>❄️</p>
</div>It snowed for two days and the snow stuck around. That wasn’t anything like the way it had been back home, where snow came about once a decade. Of course, Cass was adjacent to <i>Norway</i> now, so the only real surprise had been that that first rainstorm hadn’t also been snow. It coated Arendelle like a blanket. Cass spent more time at the library, in part due to how frequently she was there for work, and quickly discovered it could be dangerous to stare at Elsa while wielding a power tool. But on her breaks and lunch she got to sit with Elsa in the cozy room, and went through the rec list at a breakneck pace.<p>Elsa seemed like she knew every book with a lesbian or bisexual romance out there, and eventually Cass started to accept more contemporary romances. There was one she found she really liked; a bit of a fantasy romance involving a magical horse and a Fae Queen that she found herself checking out more than once.</p>
<p>That she sometimes visualized Elsa being the love interest was something she would forever keep to herself.</p>
<p>December rolled around and almost immediately there was a festive atmosphere in the air. A wreath appeared on the antique shop’s door, ribbons and lights went up on the lamps and telephone poles. One of her neighbors put up a giant inflatable menorah which made her curious about the demographics of Arendelle.</p>
<p>The whole country felt like it was already getting ready for celebrations and it was another stark reminder of Corona.</p>
<p>Being more of a private person, Cass didn’t decorate the outside of her apartment. She didn’t even decorate the inside, except to put up a little ceramic tree in the kitchen and hang a handmade ornament on the wall. Her friends back home — in what used to be home — had always teased her about her lack of holiday cheer, but Cass had never really been a true believer. It was enough to watch everyone else have their cheer from the sidelines. </p>
<p>Still, it was her first holiday since she was a teenager where she’d be alone for it, and it left her feeling a little melancholic if only because of the loneliness. </p>
<p>Normally, she’d sign up somewhere to help out at a food pantry or a soup kitchen, but discovered that Arendelle had a generous program to ensure everyone in the country had a roof over their heads and enough food to eat. Cass actually liked volunteering and work had slowed down a little, so she decided to ask her resident expert about what options might be available. She was reasonably certain she could help with delivering some of that food or something, but it wasn’t like she had a crush and wanted any excuse to talk to her favorite librarian.</p>
<p>Cass found Elsa outside the library, arranging the letters on a sign. She watched her a moment, then bundled her jacket closer, “You know, I don’t think I’ve ever seen that creepy shop actually open.”</p>
<p>Elsa jumped, hopping up and turning around and it was a miracle she didn’t lose her balance on the ice in her heels. Cass was half way towards reaching for her to prevent a fall when she realized Elsa had maintained her balance. She quickly withdrew her hand, “Sorry. Didn’t mean to startle you.”</p>
<p>“It’s okay.” Elsa waved her hand, the other over her heart, “I just lost a year of my life but I’m okay.”</p>
<p>“Do you have a few moments?”</p>
<p>“Of course. Shall we go inside?”</p>
<p>Cass grinned, “It’ll be a bit warmer.”</p>
<p>“Never was one to be bothered by the cold,” Elsa laughed. “But I’ll spare you.”</p>
<p>Feeling almost affronted, Cass shook her head, “The cold doesn’t bother me either, if you’d rather stand outside in it.”</p>
<p>“Sorry …” Elsa frowned, folding her arms across her chest.</p>
<p>Cass sighed, “No, I’m sorry. We can go inside.”</p>
<p>Elsa nodded, and Cass followed her into the library. She could tell the crews had finished for the day, judging by the work done. They would definitely be done by Christmas. But that wasn’t her primary concern. “I mean it, I’m sorry. That was rude of me.”</p>
<p>“It’s okay.” Elsa turned and smiled at her, “Really.”</p>
<p>Wanting to believe her, Cass nodded.</p>
<p>“So do you need me for something personal or library related?”</p>
<p>“Uh.” Cass’s mind went a little sideways and to the left and she almost forgot what she was here for, “Oh. I was wondering if you knew about any volunteering opportunities.”</p>
<p>“Hmm.” Elsa tapped her lip, "We always could use volunteers at the orphanage.”</p>
<p>“I noticed that there isn’t much call for homeless shelters or soup kitchens,” Cass replied. She supposed there’d always be orphans.</p>
<p>“You could help with distributing food, if you have problems with kids?”</p>
<p>“Uh. Oh I don’t really have problems with children. I just want to help where I can be effective.” A certain someone in her past had shown her how it felt to help people and while Cass might still have some personal issues, that part hadn’t changed.</p>
<p>Elsa nodded, studying her closely. “If you want to help with the food, there are several groups who go around the kingdom delivering holiday meals. The government pays for it of course, but we still rely on volunteers.”</p>
<p>“I think I’d like to help out with that.” Cass rubbed her arm, “Is that something you help out with?”</p>
<p>“Yes. We could work together, I’d like that.” Elsa shifted from foot to foot, “And there’s one more thing.”</p>
<p>Cass stared at her a moment, wondering what she was trying to say and feeling like they were on the cusp of something new.</p>
<p>Rubbing her thumb on the top of her other thumb, Elsa started to speak, then seemed to change her mind, “I found another book you might be like, I put it on the shelf for you. It’s in the same series as that Fae Queen you keep checking out”</p>
<p>“Thanks.” Cass couldn’t shake a feeling of disappointment, even though she shouldn’t have expected anything at all. What <i>had</i> she been expecting? An offer of coffee? A <i>date</i>? At least she had a book to look forward to, “Is the comfy reading room open today?”</p>
<p>“Yes, and it’s plenty warm.”</p>
<p>“Then I think I’ll hang out a bit and read here, if you don’t mind. It’s my day off.”</p>
<p>Elsa’s expression was carefully neutral, but not so carefully that Cass didn’t see <i>some</i> kind of reaction, “I don’t mind. You’re always welcome to hang out here.”</p>
<p>If nothing else, with an offer like that Cass didn’t have to feel creepy about dropping in more often.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>🍲</p>
</div>When she wasn’t working or trying to make contact with the local dojo, Cass came down to the library. She’d run through every remaining book in the library that was on Elsa’s rec list, or she might have if she hadn’t spent more time staring at or chatting with Elsa than she did actually reading. It didn’t look like she was causing Elsa any problems and she as often as not let Elsa do her work while she read. It wasn’t lost on Cass that she’d spoken more to Elsa in a month than she had to just about anyone else in the year prior. They even started going on little coffee and lunch dates, though Cass hesitated to use that word to describe them.<p>Lunch with a friend, that was all.</p>
<p>Construction work on the library had been finished by the time she and Elsa set out to deliver food to the families that needed it. Cass spent the evening driving around with her, delivering easy to heat up meals to dozens of families. Elsa was terrifying behind the wheel, seeming to pay no heed to the laws of man or nature no matter how slippery the roads were. Considering how often Cass had nearly fallen over in just the past few hours, they must have been very slick and yet Elsa scarcely noticed. Her tires had to have been made of the same material as Elsa’s heels.</p>
<p>“I don’t know how you haven’t broken your neck,” Cass said, pulling her jacket closer and shivering. It had started to snow and she didn’t really have the experience go guess how hard it was going to come down.</p>
<p>“Pardon?” Elsa turned around, walking backwards, “What do you mean?”</p>
<p>“You’re running around in heels in the ice and snow. Literally.” Cass gestured at them. Admittedly, they did wonderful things to her legs and she had to tear her eyes away before she was the one slipping and sliding. Again.</p>
<p>Elsa rubbed her thumb over her palm, “I’m just used to it. I’ve lived here my whole life, remember?”</p>
<p>“I suppose.” She pulled the door of Elsa’s car open and slid into the passenger seat. Elsa slid behind the wheel a minute later. </p>
<p>Staring at the steering wheel, Elsa didn’t start the car right away and it was getting colder by the minute. Cass stared out the window, watching the snow coming down, faster and faster. That was probably something to be concerned about. “El? We should probably get going before it gets any worse.”</p>
<p>When Elsa didn’t answer, Cass looked at her. Elsa had her eyes closed, and was inhaling and then exhaling deeply.</p>
<p>Cass gently nudged her shoulder and squeezed it lightly, “Hey, baby, is everything okay?”</p>
<p>“Oh!” Elsa jumped, then ran a hand down her face, “You’re right, This will get worse before it gets better.”</p>
<p>“Because you just know things?” Cass teased.</p>
<p>“Something like that.” Elsa smiled, glancing at her out of the corner of her eyes. She put the car into drive and carefully pulled out into the road. Cass felt her heart leap into her throat for a few moments, but they didn’t skid or slip.</p>
<p>But as the wipers struggled with the snow, she wondered if maybe even Elsa had met her match, “Getting worse sooner than later.”</p>
<p>Elsa nodded, gripping the wheel tightly before asking, “Are you busy next week?” </p>
<p>“I’m sorry what?” Cass blinked, “You mean for Christmas?”</p>
<p>“Christmas Eve, actually.” Elsa’s eyes darted to Cass, “There’s an event. A ball actually. The Royal Christmas Ball. I have an extra invitation and I’d like you to go with me.”</p>
<p>Cass’s heart returned to her throat, “Are you asking me on a date?” Now? In the middle of an oncoming blizzard?</p>
<p>The car suddenly swerved then slid sideways. Cass grabbed onto the oh shit handle on the passenger side and might have let out an undignified shriek before realizing they were moving very very slowly. With a soft thud, the car came to a rest against a snowbank and Elsa let go of the wheel and shook out her hands, “Well, I think we’re going to be stuck.”</p>
<p>It was all really miraculous and Elsa sounded thirty times calmer than Cass felt. Now certain that she wasn’t actually going to die, she focused on the important things, “So about the ball. What do I have to wear?”</p>
<p>“Something formal. A gown, or a tuxedo, whichever you’d be more comfortable in.” Elsa looked at her, looking her over and in the faint light from a streetlamp Cass thought she might be blushing, “You’d look really dashing in a tux.”</p>
<p>“A tux it is then.” Cass was pretty sure it was a date, but didn’t want to put Elsa on the spot again. It was going to be awkward enough snowed in with her in the car.</p>
<p>“Good.” Elsa nodded, a wide grin spreading across her face before she caught herself, “We’re probably stuck unless we get help or we try to go out in that and I really don’t recommend it. Mother Nature can be a beast when she’s in the mood for it.”</p>
<p>Gently, Cass reached across the car and patted Elsa’s leg, “It’s okay, I guess you’re not the perfect Snow Queen after all.”</p>
<p>Elsa coughed, “Yes, I guess not.” She pulled her phone out, “We’ll need someone to dig us out, and they might be able to give us a ride too.”</p>
<p>“Maybe we should find some place to shelter,” Cass suggested, though as she peered out the window she wasn’t sure they’d be able to find anything in the dark and the blowing snow.</p>
<p>“It’s safer to stay put,” Elsa replied. She set her phone down, “Help is going to be awhile, so I’m going to get something out of the trunk, I want you to crawl into the back seat.”</p>
<p>“Wouldn’t I be closer to the heater here?”</p>
<p>“There’s one back there, but we’re only going to be running the engine a little bit at a time,” Elsa explained. She raised one of her eyebrows, “You don’t trust me?”</p>
<p>“You just know these things,” Cass replied, smiling back. “And I do trust you.”</p>
<p>Taking a breath, Elsa opened the door and climbed out of the car, closing it quickly behind her.  Cass watched her a moment, debating going out there to help. She hated the idea of not helping; Cass prided herself on her self-sufficiency, but she had to admit she hadn’t done her due diligence about cold weather since she’d moved, even with the library being a perfect excuse to do some research. And Elsa was pretty commanding.</p>
<p>Then she crawled into the back seat, not long before one of the passenger doors opened and Elsa dove inside and right into her lap. As the door slammed shut, Cass stared down at Elsa, heart racing. She maybe held onto her a little too long, before helping her sit up.</p>
<p>Face red, likely from the cold, Elsa cleared her throat, “Uh. I tied a red ribbon to the antenna so people can find us, and brought the emergency kit up front. Also a blanket since we’re going to get really cold.”</p>
<p>There were worse places to be than curled up in a blanket with Elsa, but Cass tried not to look too eager as she wrapped it around the both of them, “Then we’re going to want to get comfy.”</p>
<p>“Yes.” Elsa leaned in against Cass, closing her eyes with her head on her shoulder. Her hair was soft and silky against Cass’s cheek, smelling like one of those really flowery shampoos that Cass liked to pretend she didn’t like. Slowly, trying to be casual, she slipped her arm around behind Elsa, pulling her closer as she did so.  Elsa <i>had</i> just asked her to a <i>real life ball</i> but this was little presumptuous of her. Then again, Elsa had almost immediately snuggled up against her and Cass felt that same sort of happy blessed one felt when a particularly skittish cat curled up on one’s lap.</p>
<p>“Thanks, by the way,” Cass said, starting to rub her hand up and down Elsa’s side. “For letting me help you with this. Back where I used to live, my friends and I would help out in the kitchens and a few other places during the holidays and at other points throughout the year. It became a sort of yearly tradition and I guess I just wanted something to connect me to people again. They helped me understand the best holiday spirit is helping others.”</p>
<p>Elsa’s hand slid across her stomach and Cass might has been imagining it but it hesitated a little before settling on her side, “Your friends sound really nice. I’ll bet you really miss them, especially this time of year.”</p>
<p>Cass swallowed a lump in her throat, “I … do. I haven’t actually spoken to any of them since I moved.”</p>
<p>“Why not?” Elsa sat up straighter, brows furrowed. Her hand slipped up to Cass’s cheek and stroked there.</p>
<p>“I didn’t leave on good terms.” Understatement of the year but technically the truth. As she gazed into Elsa’s eyes she couldn’t really feel the pain any more. There was still longing in her heart, regret, a wish that the rift could be closed, but despite being the one to leave Cassandra wasn’t going to be the one to apologize or beg. She’d done <i>nothing</i> wrong.</p>
<p>Elsa raised her eyebrows and Cass stopped noticing the cold, “Bad breakup?”</p>
<p>“Of the friendship sort, kind of.” Her feelings for Rapunzel had at times been much more than platonic, but they hadn’t played very much of a role in the falling out, “I felt like I was being taken for granted, our conversation on the matter went badly, we both said things we shouldn’t have and here I am.”</p>
<p>“I’ve noticed you tend to ignore messages on your phone.” Elsa didn’t sound like she was judging her, which Cass appreciated. She could judge herself well enough, thanks.</p>
<p>“Yeah well … I’m not ready to talk to her without an apology first.”</p>
<p>“Remind me to stay on your good side.”</p>
<p>Smiling, Cass lifted her hand to Elsa’s cheek, “Trust me, you’re definitely on my good side.”</p>
<p>“I can’t think of anyone else I’d want to be trapped in the snow with.”</p>
<p>The engine was off and yet Cass felt stifling hot. At least she wasn’t thinking of the tattered remains of her friendship and she’d much rather focus on Elsa, “So you never told me what I’m supposed to wear next week.”</p>
<p>Elsa huffed, “You never actually said you were going!”</p>
<p>Grinning, Cass leaned in closer, “That depends on if this is a date, which you also haven’t clarified yet.”</p>
<p>Eyes locked onto Cass’s, Elsa wet her lips and looked like she was weighing the fate of the world, “Yes. I’m asking you on a date to the ball.”</p>
<p>“Then I’d be happy to go with you.”</p>
<p>Now Elsa was the one leaning in closer, her hand moving down Cass’s chest, “Then I want to see you in a <i>tux</i>.”</p>
<p>Elsa’s lips were so inviting, soft and red and it would only be the smallest of distances but before their lips met there came a knocking at one of the doors. Cass jumped back so quickly she nearly cracked her head against the window.</p>
<p>Wide eyed and raspy voiced Elsa called out, “Yes?” She cleared her throat and repeated, “Yes?”</p>
<p>Hands wiped at the passenger side front window, and then Cass could see green eyes framed by a thick and furry red coat. She almost missed the cutting motion Elsa made with her hand at her neck as Fur Coat yanked the door open.</p>
<p>“Sisterly rescue services at your, uh, service!” The woman poked her head in, grinning at them, “So this is the infamous devourer of mystical tomes I keep hearing so much about.”</p>
<p>“<i>Anna</i>.”</p>
<p>She ignored Elsa and stuck her hand over the seat, “Anna, nice to meet you.”</p>
<p>“Cass,” Cass said, shaking her hand. Anna had a strong grip and if they all weren’t awkwardly crammed into Elsa’s car she likely would have been pulled into a hug.</p>
<p>“Take anything you don’t want to leave to freeze overnight,” Anna said. “We’re going to have to leave the car because someone—”</p>
<p>“I don’t control the <i>weather</i>, Anna.” Elsa smacked her on the arm as she climbed out of the car.  Cass immediately missed the feel and smell of her, but grabbed her backpack and followed.</p>
<p>In the dark flurry she could make out the bright lights of what looked like a truck idling nearby.</p>
<p>“—five more minutes,” Elsa was grumbling, storming across the snow in her heels like it was a nice, dry and sunny day.</p>
<p>Privately, Cass agreed that five more minutes would have been nice, but she smiled and said, “Thank you for the rescue. Can’t say I’ve ever been snowed in before but it’s an experience.”</p>
<p>“That’s winter in Arendelle for you.” Anna flashed her a grin as she led her to the truck, “Fun fact! They say a huge blizzard descended on the kingdom the day Elsa was born.”</p>
<p>“And what day is that?”</p>
<p>“Just a few days from now actually. The solstice.”</p>
<p>Elsa hadn’t mentioned anything about her birthday coming up and Cass frowned. But maybe she simply didn’t want to make a big deal out of it. Cass decided she should at least figure out a present for that day <i>and</i> Christmas, but that could wait until later. For now, she settled into the back seat with Elsa, and raised her eyebrow at the big beefy himbo looking man in the driver’s seat.</p>
<p>“Cassandra,” Elsa said, gesturing to the man. “Kristoff, Anna’s husband.”</p>
<p>Kristoff smiled, leaning across to shake her hand, “Nice to meet you.”</p>
<p>Cass found him immediately likable, “Nice to meet you too.”</p>
<p>The storm seemed to be letting up just a little bit, and as Anna slid into the passenger seat, Cass kind of tuned out what she was chattering about. Elsa’s fingers brushed hers on the seat between them, and it was all she could think about. Slowly, she moved her pinky closer until she felt Elsa’s wrap around it. Her eyes flicked up to meet Elsa’s, and she couldn’t imagine how she was going to handle a royal ball.</p>
<p>And here she’d thought she’d never go to one again.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The last chapter will, appropriately, be on Christmas Eve!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Gifts and Magic</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>🎀</p>
</div>Cass stepped out of the antique shop feeling a profound sense of <i>something</i>. It wasn’t foreboding, but she had the vague feeling that she’d just walked out of a place that was <i>in between.</i> She turned to look at the doorway, and then the window where the knight had been replaced by a costume of Saint Nicholas that looked centuries old. The mannequin was still staring at her, so she pointed at her eyes then pointed at it.<p>Nothing happened, of course, but she felt like she’d won.</p>
<p>Stowing her purchase carefully into her backpack, Cass headed across the street. It looked to be a slow day at the library, which Cass didn’t really mind. That usually meant that she’d be able to talk to Elsa more frequently and since work on the library renovations was complete, she wouldn’t be distracted either. </p>
<p>There were a few new books on the shelf, and Cass picked out just one this time, her mind too occupied with the upcoming ball to really focus on things like reading. She’d spent the morning <i>cleaning</i> actually. And putting some of her things up and opening more boxes. The bookshelves now had books, her sword was hung up on the wall, and she’d even managed to start looking at her playstation and Rapunzel’s art without feeling like she was being stabbed. It was almost enough to make her consider texting her back.</p>
<p>Almost.</p>
<p>As she wandered through the library, browsing a bit leisurely in hopes of finding something about Arendellan traditions, she heard voices. One was clearly Elsa’s, and the other sounded like Anna. She hadn’t spoken to Anna since the snow rescue, but the woman had seemed very friendly and full of energy.</p>
<p>“You can’t keep this from her, Elsa.” Anna’s voice was rising with irritation, “I can’t believe you haven’t said anything! No! Wait, I <i>can</i>. You were always so … so <i>closed up</i>. I thought we were past that!”</p>
<p>Cass hesitated. She was still obscured by a bookcase, but she had a sinking feeling she was the ‘she’ that Anna was referring to. What, precisely, was Elsa keeping from her?”</p>
<p>“Please, Anna. I was always going to say something but,” Elsa’s voice came out as a heavy sigh. “I’m scared it will change the way she looks at me. I <i>really</i> like her, Anna. She gives me … what did your friend call it? That sucking chest wound feeling.”</p>
<p>“I <i>will</i> pull rank if you don’t tell her.” Anna sounded a little calmer now.</p>
<p>“Anna.”</p>
<p>“Kristoff accepted it. I mean he already knew the one thing but not the <i>other</i> thing and okay that maybe took a day or six for him to… anyway give Cass some credit. It’ll be okay.”</p>
<p>“I’ll tell her Christmas Eve,” Elsa promised. “It’s kind of the point of no return anyway.”</p>
<p>“I <i>really</i> think you need to say something before she walks—”</p>
<p>Cass stepped into view, acting like she was engrossed in her book. She was nothing else if not really good at timing.</p>
<p>“Cass!” Anna jumped about three feet into the air from where she was sitting on top of Elsa’s desk, “Hi! Hello! Bonjour! Uh. What are you doing here?”</p>
<p>Whatever secrets they were talking about would keep, but Cass couldn’t help but feel like there was a hollow point in her chest which kind of sank the warmth she’d felt about Elsa <i>liking</i> her. She forced a smile, “It’s a public library, so I wanted to check out a book. Like you do.”</p>
<p>“Sure you’re not here to chat up my sister?” Anna grinned at her.</p>
<p>“Not like I’d turn down any chance to talk to her.”</p>
<p>Elsa rested her face on one hand while Anna’s grin only widened. Then Elsa cleared her throat, “Anna was just <i>leaving</i>.”</p>
<p>“Wow.” Anna exclaimed, “I can’t believe you’d order your—” At a look from Elsa, Anna caught herself and finished, “--sister around like this.”</p>
<p>“Older sister privileges,” Elsa retorted.</p>
<p>Anna stuck her tongue out, then hopped off the desk and swept out of the library. Cass set the book down, watching her go, before turning to face Elsa. She stared at her a moment, but all Elsa did was smile nervously and then pull the book over, “Let's get you checked out.”</p>
<p>Right. Cass reminded herself that Elsa wasn’t the only one with secrets. It just hurt that they maybe weren’t as close as she’d thought. Even a few weeks ago she might have just taken the book and walked out, but she was actually here for other reasons. Maybe those reasons might help Elsa open up to her, “Do you want to get lunch today?” It wouldn’t be their first lunch together, but with the ball hanging over them suddenly it all felt different.</p>
<p>Birthdays, Christmases. That time of year when everything suddenly had more weight behind it. Cass wasn’t going to let opportunity slip her by, nor was she going to sabotage everything over only hearing part of a conversation. Real life wasn’t like the movies and there was always more to the story. Whatever was going on, Elsa would tell her on or before Christmas Eve. Cass just hoped everything didn’t turn to pumpkins, but she wanted to give her the benefit of the doubt.</p>
<p>Somehow, Elsa seemed to understand and she nodded almost solemnly, “I’d like that.”</p>
<p>God, she should have asked Elsa to <i>dinner</i> a month ago. Trying to not sound too excited, Cass shoved the book into her backpack, “Great! I have something for you too.”</p>
<p>Elsa’s eyes narrowed, “Is this a birthday present?”</p>
<p>“Were you really not going to tell me?” Cassandra planted her hand on her hip.</p>
<p>Sighing, Elsa stood and stepped out from behind her desk. “I can’t even tell you why, I’m just not big on my birthday. Now Anna, I’ll lavish her with all the birthday surprises but for myself...”</p>
<p>“So you don’t like to make a big deal out of it,” Cass said. She held out her hand, and to her delight Elsa took it, “That’s okay, neither do I.”</p>
<p>“I guess a present is okay.” Elsa admitted, chewing on her lip as she squeezed Cass’s hand, “So what did you get me?”</p>
<p>“Uh,” Cass said, forgetting her words as she studied Elsa’s lips a little too closely. Then she snapped her eyes up to Elsa’s, “It’s silly.”</p>
<p>“You? Silly?”</p>
<p>“I can be. I’m more than just punching people and using a power drill,” Cass replied. She started to walk Elsa to the door, “I braved that antique shop.”</p>
<p>“Really? Even Anna hasn’t.”</p>
<p>“Yep.” Cass held the door, treating Elsa like a princess, “Creepiest building I’ve ever been in, and I’ve been in legitimately haunted houses.”</p>
<p>Elsa turned to stare at her, “<i>Please</i> tell me that story sometime.”</p>
<p>“I will.” The cafe wasn’t too far down the road and Arendelle was very good at keeping the streets and sidewalks clear of snow and ice, so Cass opted for them to walk the whole way, arm in arm. She glanced at the shop as they passed it, feeling like eyes were on her, “The owner seems nice. But if you’re creeped out by porcelain dolls you’ll want to avoid that place.”</p>
<p>It was a miracle she’d found anything there that felt appropriate, but she had, and she hoped that Elsa would like it.</p>
<p>“Then I’ll be avoiding it,” Elsa confirmed, and Cass laughed.</p>
<p>Once they had their orders placed, Cass leaned over and unzipped her backpack. She pulled out a little box and set it on the table between them. It was metal, intricately carved with snowflakes and other symbols that Cass hadn’t been able to identify. They’d looked almost elemental in nature, and reminded Cass of things she’d seen in Corona, only with a distinctly Arendellan twist. Elsa looked at it curiously, then carefully picked it up and opened the lid. Music started to play, something that Cass had assumed was an old Arendelle lullaby. Elsa’s mouth opened slightly, her eyes watering before she brought her fist to her mouth and choked back a sob.</p>
<p>“Elsa?” Cass glanced around, hoping she hadn’t embarrassed her in public.</p>
<p>“How did you…” Elsa wiped at her eyes, then gingerly picked up the music box. Her voice sounded raw, “No, you couldn’t have known…”</p>
<p>She hadn’t expected Elsa to get this emotional over a music box, and she felt guilty, “I …. Well I thought it looked like something that suited you, and the song was nice.”</p>
<p>“There was a lullaby our mother used to sing,” Elsa said, stroking the silver box with her fingers and sniffling. She tapped the side of it, “It was this song. An old lullaby of her people, the Northuldra. Their sovereign lands are to the north. Cass, I … <i>thank you.</i> So much.”</p>
<p>Cass realized she had accidentally gotten Elsa a very personal birthday present, and her voice was more wavery than she’d wanted it to be, “Guess I’m going to have a hard time topping this for Christmas.”</p>
<p>Elsa laughed, “I think you’ll be a sufficient present for me, Cassandra.”</p>
<p>For three whole seconds Cass considered walking outside and diving into a snow bank but at least she felt better about the present.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>🎄</p>
</div><i>Sunshine: Cass?<br/>Sunshine: I’m sorry<br/>Sunshine: Merry Christmas</i><p>It was Christmas Eve, Cass was due to attend a ball in a few hours, but all she could do was putter around her apartment in her towel while her hair dried. Elsa had helped her locate a dojo and she’d applied. While she wasn’t likely to get a response until next year it had still been nerve-wracking. Less nerve wracking than her pending date, though. Any sort of Royal Ball was a white tie affair, which meant a tuxedo. Cass didn’t even entertain the thought of wearing a dress, and she’d packed her tux when she’d moved even if she hadn’t thought she’d ever need to wear it again.</p>
<p>There was an accessory she’d brought with her from Corona and she lifted up a sash to peer at it and the sunburst shield that would normally go over her heart when wearing it. There were a lot of memories associated with it but wearing it could signal meanings that no longer mattered and a status that she’d voluntarily given up. She liked who she was now and she liked feeling like she was standing on equal ground with Elsa. And if Elsa had something to tell her tonight, then she supposed she’d have to let Elsa in on a little secret as well. But she’d do it when she was ready to and that sash would tell everyone at the ball exactly who she was.</p>
<p>Dropping the towel, Cass walked into the bathroom to do something about her hair. But she stared at herself in the mirror, her expression gazing pensively back. “You’re better than this, Cass. Better than these nerves. Elsa invited you, remember?”</p>
<p>Once her hair was combed and slicked back, Cass returned to her bedroom to dress. Black slacks, white shirt, white bowtie and black jacket. She fixed golden sunburst cuffs to the jacket, before picking up her phone and keys. Cass hesitated, before finally responding to Rapunzel. It <i>was</i> Christmas, after all.</p>
<p>
  <i><br/>Cass: I have to be somewhere soon<br/>Cass:But I’ll call you tomorrow<br/>Cass: Merry Christmas<br/></i>
</p>
<p>Satisfied and actually kind of happy with that, Cass climbed into her car for the drive to the castle. It was situated in the sea with only a single long bridge leading to it from the mainland. Parking was about as terrible as she expected, but she managed to find a space behind Wandering Oaken’s Massage Parlor and Grill, even if it meant walking the rest of the way down to the castle.</p>
<p>She wasn’t the only one in that position, as it looked like half the kingdom had been invited to the Christmas Eve Ball. There was a throng of guests and Cass was relieved to see she wasn’t the only woman in a tuxedo as she exchanged looks and a thumbs up with someone. </p>
<p>Buoyed by that, Cass continued across the bridge. Elsa had insisted on meeting her there, explaining that it would just be easier though Cass was hoping the night would go well enough for them to go home in the same car. Which was probably getting ahead of herself; she needed to make it through the night first, but she’d decided that if the night did go well, she was going to ask Elsa out. As in <i>out<i>.</i></i></p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>As old as Arendelle castle looked, the interior had clearly been modernized for convenience. Oh, it still maintained the traditional colors and the stone and wood, but the lights were modern and from a quick check they did in fact have WI-FI. </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Cass wandered through the hallway, wondering where Elsa was and how she’d be able to find her. Most likely, she’d be able to see her in the ballroom. It was easy enough to find and she slipped in, scanning the faces of everyone as she searched for her date. She’d thought she’d arrive early, but had ended up arriving late between traffic and taking longer to get ready than she’d expected. So Elsa had probably already arrived.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>And then she spotted her. Elsa was wearing a dark blue evening gown that left her shoulders and most of her back exposed, made from a fabric that sparkled like the stars in the night sky. Her hair was completely loose, hanging down past her shoulders and seeming to shimmer in the light. Like a moth, Cass found herself drawn to Elsa, weaving through the crowd until she’d finally reached her.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Elsa spotted her, her eyes darting up and down Cass’s body as her face turned an interesting shade of pink, “C-cass. Hello. You look. You look amazing.”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“And you’re beautiful,” Cass replied, itching to get her arms around Elsa and dance with her. Frankly, she wanted her all to herself.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Excusing herself from the person she was speaking to, Elsa approached Cass, her fingers brushing her elbow as she surreptitiously glanced around, “You just arrived?”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“Yes. I decided to be fashionably late.”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Elsa chuckled, but she sounded urgent, “I need to talk to you.”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“If you tell me you’re married or something I’m going to lose my shit.” To Cass’s own surprise she was only half joking. The thought hadn’t even occurred to her until now but it was suddenly the worst case scenario.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“I’m not.” She smiled, reassuring, then started to walk out of the ballroom.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Cass had the decorum to follow Elsa out in a way that wouldn’t draw anyone’s attention, burning with curiosity. She’d very nearly made it out of the ballroom before a man’s voice announced, “Presenting Her Majesty, Queen Anna of Arendelle.”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Freezing in the entryway, Cass looked behind her, gaping as Elsa’s sister stepped out of an alcove and waved at everyone. Slowly, she turned to stare at Elsa. Elsa, the sister to a <i>Queen</i>. Elsa, who was staring at her wide-eyed and apologetic.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>But Cass was too well trained to make a scene, even if it felt like the world was spinning around her and Fate, she was certain, was laughing.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“I should have told you before,” Elsa said. Taking Cass’s hand, she pulled her away from the ballroom, “Before this ball. I was trying to tell you before something like that happened, please believe me.”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“How about here,” Cass said. She guided Elsa into a secluded alcove that was partly obscured by a Christmas Tree and beneath some garland and other plants, “”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Elsa took both of Cass’s hands, squeezing them hard, “So… My sister is the Queen. As you just found out. In one of the ways I was hoping you wouldn’t.”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“Which makes you a <i>Princess</i>.” Cass’s eyebrows furrowed, “Wait, I thought you were <i>older</i> than her.”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“I <i>was</i> the Queen.” Her smile was sheepish, “I abdicated so we could both be in the places that are best for us and for the kingdom and since I’m still in the line of succession I’m a Princess again. This ball is the first one Anna has thrown by herself.”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“This was the work you said she …” Cass felt like she needed to sit down.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“I’m sorry. I didn’t want any of this to color your perceptions of me. Being royalty, giving up the crown.”  Elsa’s voice wavered, “Especially after I got to know you.”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Cass took a breath, glancing up as she collected her thoughts. Dangling from the garland overhead was mistletoe, and Cass’s mouth went dry.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“Cass?”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Was this the right time for a kiss? Or maybe the perfect time, “Look up, El.”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Elsa’s eyes darted up, and she noticed the mistletoe as well, “Oh.”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“It’s okay.” Cass’s thoughts were rolling around like a boat at sea in a storm, but she wasn’t angry. She understood maybe all too well, “In fact, I need to tell you something too.”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“The mistletoe commands that you kiss me first,” Elsa breathed, and Cass laughed.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“It’s not a bad something, probably.”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Elsa leaned in, brushing her lips against Cass’s and that was all the impetus Cass needed to set aside her own confession and kiss her. With one hand on her face and the other pressing into her lower back, Cass kissed Elsa as though the woman was the last bit of air before the plunge. And she kind of was. Head swimming, mind spinning, heart soaring, Cass leaned her forehead against Elsa’s and smiled giddily. It was everything she’d hoped kissing Elsa would be.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“No interruptions this time,” Elsa said, nuzzling her nose against Cass’s. Just them, the Christmas tree and the mistletoe. So Cass kissed her again, longingly.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>All she wanted for Christmas was that job and Elsa in her arms. And maybe …</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“Hey, El?”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“Mm?”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“So there’s something funny about the thing I was going to tell you.” Cass pulled her head back and smiled lopsidedly, “I’m technically knighted.”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Elsa’s eyes snapped open, “<i>What?</i>”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“In Corona, I’m a knight. The friend I had a falling out with is Princess Rapunzel.” If she’d worn her sash, it would have given it away, but Cass lifted her hand to show her the cufflinks and their sunburst design.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“For the record,” Elsa said, shaking her head and laughing. “I don’t care if you’re a knight or not.”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“Princess or librarian,” Cass replied. Princess Librarian? “I don’t really care either.”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Elsa threaded her arms around Cass’s shoulders, “I’m really glad of that. I was terrified of someone saying something around you before I was ready. But inviting you to a Royal Ball was kind of something I couldn’t get out of telling you about.”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“Better than eating lunch and getting your highnessed?”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“Yes.”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>She smiled, cupping Elsa’s face, “I would have been okay if you’d said something earlier, but I really understand.”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“A knight,” Elsa mused. “No wonder you’re so dashing. And enjoyed some of those books so much.”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“I particularly like the one where the knight gets the Fae Queen.”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“Princess.”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Cass shook her head, “Once a Queen, always a Queen. At least in my heart. Book. At least in my book.”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Elsa flushed, “Yes, well, don’t say that around Anna, she enjoys pulling rank too much. And you’re not allowed to ‘Your Highness’ me either.”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“Whatever you wish, El.”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>And what Elsa wished, apparently, was to kiss Cass again.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>🧊</p>
</div>They couldn’t spend the whole night kissing in the corner, but now that Elsa and Cass had shared their truths, it didn’t matter so much that they might be seen dancing together. There was no one else that Cass wanted to dance with anyway and she was content to monopolize Elsa as often as she could. If it was a scandal, it was one she’d deal with if that was what it came to.<p>“You know,” the Queen said, after she’d intercepted them and swept away with Cass. “I can count on one finger the number of times Elsa has danced in public.”</p>
<p>“It’s not something she’s real fond of,” Cass observed, taking the lead. “But she’s really good at it.”</p>
<p>“So are you,” Anna noted. Her grin was infectious and not for the first time it reminded Cass of Rapunzel.</p>
<p>“I’ve had practice.” Cass spun Anna around, before pulling her back, “I’m sure Elsa will tell you, though I need to fill her in on some of the details.”</p>
<p>If she was being honest with herself, and she was, it was a huge relief and weight off her shoulders to have told Elsa about what her role in Corona had been. The details could wait a little, the important thing was that she wasn’t hiding it. Or hiding <i>from</i> it.</p>
<p>Honesty for Christmas, who knew it could feel good?”</p>
<p>“As long as you’re honest with her, I’m sure it’ll be fine.”</p>
<p>“There have been a lot of revelations tonight,” Cass said.</p>
<p>“Oh. I’m <i>sure</i>.”</p>
<p>There was so much smugness to Anna’s tone, but Cass spotted Kristoff and spun her off towards him before she could figure out what that meant. Maybe everything really was going to turn up pumpkins.</p>
<p>“Cass!”</p>
<p>She turned around, spotting Elsa gesturing to her from a side entrance and Cass joined her so quickly that she was pretty sure she’d left a vacuum in her wake. Elsa took her hand as she closed the door, and pulled Cass out into the crisp winter air. It appeared to be some kind of garden, dusted with snow and dotted with beautifully intricate ice carvings. Cass could make out everything from a salamander to a majestic horse. The stars above them were dazzling, even through the city lights, but they weren’t what had her attention. Princesses on Christmas, mistletoe, everything but the magic; it was like something out of a Hallmark movie, only somewhat gayer.</p>
<p>“In Northuldran tradition, there are spirits of nature and the elements,” Elsa said, pointing at the ice sculptures. “Salamander for fire, earth giants for the earth. The wind is formless but often drawn with swirling leaves. And water.” She smiled, “Is a horse, the Nokk. A creature that can be a little dangerous if one encroaches on its territory but is generally friendly to those who’ve earned it.”</p>
<p>“Do you think they really existed?” </p>
<p>Elsa just gave a little shrug, and stepped onto a snow covered path, “It would be nice, I think. Something to bring me closer to my mother’s people.”</p>
<p>“You seem to know a lot about them.”</p>
<p>“Not as much as I’d like, but Anna and I are both learning. Someday I might stop feeling like an interloper.” Elsa took her hand and Cass squeezed it. </p>
<p>“I’d like to learn more too.”</p>
<p>“Really?” Elsa studied her a moment, before breaking out into a smile, “I’d be glad to share that part of myself with you.”</p>
<p>They fell into a companionable silence for a few moments, and Cass took the time to reflect. She felt light, happy. As though maybe she’d found some kind of direction.</p>
<p>It looked like the night was <i>not</i> going to come up all pumpkins after all. Cass might just have to put up </p>
<p>“I don’t think anyone has been out here before us,” Cass commented, her fingers lacing with Elsa’s. There were no footprints in the snow, no evidence that anyone had walked through this place except for the evidence of their own passage.</p>
<p>“Not since the last snowfall,” Elsa replied, trepidation in the way she smiled.</p>
<p>“Do you feel one coming?” Cass remembered how Elsa had just known things about the weather. She’d never really thought much about it, having known several people who could tell when a storm was coming based on the aches in their bones.</p>
<p>“I might.”</p>
<p>Boldly, perhaps too much so, Cass let go of Elsa’s hand and slipped her arm around her waist. “I don’t think I’d object to being snowed in with you again. Especially on Christmas. I’ve never had one with snow before, let alone having it snow <i>on</i> Christmas.”</p>
<p>A fleck of white landed on Elsa’s shoulder, and then another, and another. Cass blinked, and looked up. The sky had become overcast and snow was gently falling down on them. Snowflakes drifted and fluttered, catching in Cass’s eyelashes and her hair. Despite the blizzard earlier in the month, despite the flurries she’d seen, Cass still felt a little awed. It was beautiful, and perfect and she  found herself at a loss for words.</p>
<p>Elsa’s hand moved through the air in front of them. Snowflakes burst from her fingers, exploding like thousands of tiny fireworks. Ice sparkled and spun, dancing in the air before them. Cass’s eyes widened at the spectacle, as Elsa slipped from her arm and started to dance around. There were more ice bursts and sparkling lights thrown up from her hands, only to fall back down to earth like the snowflakes. Coming to a stop near one of the sculptures, Elsa peered at Cass, before holding out her hand and twirling it elegantly. Ice and snow swirled around Cass and then something like a gust of wind pushed her towards Elsa and then into her arms.</p>
<p>“What’s happening,” Cass said, curious and a little excited and very confused. Revelations indeed, “You can control the weather?”</p>
<p>“No, not the weather. At least not like what you’re thinking.” Elsa slid her arms around her, “But you weren’t too far off the day you called me a Snow Queen.”</p>
<p>Like the fairy tale? No, not like the fairy tale. Elsa wasn’t evil, or frigid, but warm and kind, “Do you have any more surprises?”</p>
<p>“You’re not scared?”</p>
<p>Cass shook her head, sensing a story there and somehow knowing that Elsa would tell her when she was ready. Right now, she thought she needed to reassure her, “No. This is beautiful. You’re beautiful, Elsa.”</p>
<p>Elsa kissed her, then put a hand on one of the ice sculptures. It glowed, a brilliant blue light that spread from within. What had once been perfectly frozen, was now a mixture of snow and ice and very much alive. </p>
<p>The Nokk stomped its hooves and lowered it’s head as Elsa stroked at its neck. She looked back at Cass, still holding onto her, eyes bright and shimmering, “Would you like to go for a Christmas ride, my fair knight??”</p>
<p>Awestruck, Cass whispered, “Elsa, I have so many questions, but those can wait for tomorrow. I’d love to ride with you.” Some of Elsa’s book recommendations suddenly made a lot more sense.</p>
<p>But tomorrow, questions and answers for the both of them, to fill in gaps and expand on the details. Tomorrow, she’d also call Raps and start to mend that fence.</p>
<p>Tonight, though, she was apparently going to ride a magical horse.</p>
<p>“Sure you’re not some kind of Fae Queen?” she asked, swinging up onto the Nokk behind Elsa.</p>
<p>Elsa laughed, “I assure you those books are not autobiographical. But now I wonder if I could ever compare.”</p>
<p>“No Fae Queen could possibly compare to you.”</p>
<p>“You’re biased,” Elsa turned around, kissing her.</p>
<p>“Maybe a little,” Cass said, slipping her arms around her waist. “Merry Christmas, Elsa.”</p>
<p>“Ready?”</p>
<p>“Lets go!”</p>
<p>And then they took off like a shot.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>